Madness
by astavares
Summary: They just need to know, in this whole madness, how to love each other. Miranda/Andrea femslash.
1. What You Mean to Me 1

Andy didn't know what else she could do. She had cried so much and so hard that now she was just hiccupping, her eyes were raw red, her throat was hurting and dry, her chest was going up and down, she had difficulty breathing normally.

She just couldn't believe what she'd just saw.

Miranda had insisted she should go to the ball with her, but Andy had work to do; she'd travel to Miami to finish an article and she had told Miranda this one week before the editor gave the invite. Yet Miranda, persistent as ever, continued to ask her over and over again. This warmed her heart, even though she wouldn't go to the party.

She finished her researches early and decided to surprise her lover. But the surprise was waiting for her at the party. When she entered the hall, she looked around for Miranda and found her hand in hand with Paul Schultz, the new CEO of Elias-Clarke. Miranda and some 'friends' finally got rid of Irv Ravitz, after he tried to get rid of her ten months after Paris Fashion Week (again) last year.

His hand let go of hers a moment after Andy had arrived and, when Miranda laughed about something, his hand found its way to her lower back. Andy wanted to vomit, to get out of here right away, but her legs wouldn't move. Tears began to form in her eyes and she swallowed hard the scream that formed in her throat. Miranda whispered something in his ear, she smiled genuinely and he made small circles on her back. She was _relaxed._

_Why did she invite me? Why? Obviously, she knew I'd decline the invite. She knew I had to work._

Then he took her hand again and they left the hall, going to… _oh my God, I need to get the fuck out of here!_

Andy ran.

* * *

Andy opened the door to the townhouse. She had been living here for nearly four months and she thought this was a clear signal that Miranda was taking their relationship seriously. How could she misunderstand this? Of course this was an easy-go to Miranda. She just needed to lie down on Miranda's bed every night.

_Plaything._

Her dad had said it too. She said it wasn't like that; she and Miranda loved each other, neither was a plaything to each other. Andy scoffed at the thought. She felt like the first time she saw Miranda, she felt like an idiot, a lowly assistant, even she though she wasn't Miranda's assistant, she hadn't been for six years and they'd been together for almost two years. Every time Miranda said she loved her, she was beautiful and that she was proud of her, Andy believed her.

Andy laughed humorlessly when she reached the master bedroom. She went to the closet, took a nightgown and her pillow. She went to the guestroom and locked herself in. She brushed her teeth, took off her makeup and took a shower. She let the water wash off her humiliation, her sadness, her broken heart. So, there in the shower, she let her emotions take over and bawled her eyes out.

Andy went to bed. She checked the alarm clock. 11:45 p.m. She'd been at _home _forabout two hours and not a sign of Miranda. She swallowed hard, again that lump that formed in her throat. The images of Miranda and Paul going upstairs were stuck in her mind. She began to cry, again.

* * *

Footsteps in the stairwell woke her up. She took a look at the alarm clock. 00:35 a.m. This very morning she was leaving the townhouse.

When she closed her eyes again, she heard a knock at the door. She pulled the pillow over her head, but the knocking continued.

"Andrea, darling. Open the door."

_No, just…_

"Go away!" She yelled, before she could stop the words coming out of her mouth.

"Andrea!"

Miranda's voice was full of concern, and she sounded a little confused.

"I don't want to talk right now. Just leave me alone."

"Darling, I didn't know you were getting home today! Please, open the door. Come to bed."

"I'm already in bed."

"Our bed. Andrea, stop this right now. If I knew you were…"

Andy stood up out the bed and two went over to open the door. "What would you do?"

Miranda got more confused when she saw Andy.

"Were you crying?"

When Andy laid her eyes on Miranda, she couldn't help but feel disgusted. She smelled him. Her perfume was just lingering on her skin. She looked like she just… had a shower…

"Oh my God. No, I'll just go now."

Andy went into the master bedroom, directly to the closet. She pulled out a bag.

"What are you doing?" Miranda asked, while watching her in disbelief.

"Getting the fuck out of here."

"Andrea, what's happened?" Miranda tried to reach for her, putting a hand on the young woman's arm.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." Andy growled.

"Andrea!" Miranda was… pleading.

Andy didn't say anything. She just kept throwing her clothes in her bag.

"Are… are you leaving?"

"I said so."

"You can't just leave; it's almost one in the morning!"

"Yes I can. Just let me go, ok. You already have someone to put in my place, so… just let me go."

"What are you talking about?" Miranda was clearly confused and Andy was disgusted with her.

"I saw you two. I was at the party, Miranda. I went there to surprise you, but oh wait, I was the one who got a surprise. Well, not all that surprised, no. I knew it. Given time, it showed me who is plaything to whom."

"Andrea, I don't have any idea what are you talking about. And you're never a plaything here. I thought that was clear."

"Until you find the next Mr Priestly." Andy took a breath and continued. "I'm talking about the fact I saw you and Paul."

"Oh." Miranda turned red.

Andy closed her eyes. "God. Never _ever _dare come close to me again. Forget my name, my number, that day we met, forget that I exist!" She slammed the bedroom door behind.

She was crying, again and then, she ran.

* * *

_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness is started to evolve._

_I, I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole_

_I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you mean._

* * *

TBC


	2. What You Mean to Me 2

_First of all: thank you, thank you, thank you all! I received great reviews. Hannah is with me again, but any mistake left is mine :)_

* * *

Miranda stared at the door. Andrea had seen her and Paul. _Disaster, a total disaster._ But when Andrea told her, the memories of what had happened upstairs came to her mind and she couldn't lie to her lover. Andrea saw in her eyes, the truth.

But, not the whole truth.

Miranda had arrived at the ball about 8:30 p.m. Paul spotted her and didn't let her go from the moment he saw her. He was a good company, but she could tell he was flirting. They danced, had small talk, even though Miranda hated small talk. But she and Paul had business to discuss this night, after Andrea had declined her invitation.

Paul was a handsome man. Nearly sixty, like herself, he was in a good shape and everybody had said that he was falling head over heels for her. Miranda ignored all the comments about it, but she liked the idea of someone finding her attractive, someone besides Andrea anyway, who always made her feel the most desirable woman in the whole world.

Not tonight.

Paul was flirting openly with her and she was accepting his advances. She knew she shouldn't do it. Every time she considered go upstairs with Paul, she saw Andrea's smile, Andrea's eyes. The way she always says what Miranda means to her, how important she is in her life. But Andrea was her first woman, and she knew she'd be last. No doubts about their sex life, she was sure it was the best sex of her life and Andrea had told her the same thing.

Yet, tonight she wanted sex, just not with a woman.

* * *

Miranda approached Paul, until she was talking in his ear. "So, can we go upstairs now? I'll need to read all the documents."

"Of course." He replied and put his arm in her lower back. Miranda smiled. The sensation was so different to when Andrea touched her. She could feel the desire through Paul's hand.

Miranda should have seen this coming. She and Paul had got closer the last few months and three times in this period, she'd asked Andrea to use a dildo. Of course Andrea was eager to use it too, but for a different reason to Miranda's. She was just missing the man's anatomy that Andrea doesn't have.

When Paul led the way to the stairs, Miranda shivered, the hair on the back of her neck stood up, but she didn't look back. This was business. She wouldn't betray Andrea, but just thinking about it made the editor feel uncomfortable with herself; because she was sure that her younger lover didn't deserve this.

When they reached the room, Paul retrieved a briefcase and handed it to her.

"All the documents necessary for your new contract are in there."

Miranda nodded and opened it. She took a look at most of it, but she didn't have her glasses. "I'll take these with me. I can't read everything now, and... I want my lawyer to check it too, if you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all. Take your time."

"So, that's all." Miranda smiled.

Paul smirked. "But it is not all."

He pulled her next to him and held her by the waist. His eyes were dark and her heart accelerated. _Don't do this, please._

But he did.

Paul closed his eyes and kissed her soft in the mouth. He was shaved, but his skin was different, of course. Miranda couldn't help but close her eyes too. His tongue lingered on her bottom lip and she opened her mouth. He deepened the kiss and she threw her arms around his neck. Their noses crashed a little, when their heads went to the same side. He pulled her close and she felt his manhood next to her thigh. _Oh my God._

Miranda started to fight for breath and she put her hands on his shoulders, pushing him away. He left her mouth and kissed her jaw, neck and shoulder.

"I- Paul… Wait…"

"Shush, Miranda. I need to tell you, the person who called you Ice Queen, were really wrong." Paul said, while his hands went from her hips to her ass and his mouth traveled between her neck and her shoulders. "You have nothing of ice. God, you're so hot!"

The editor closed her eyes with the sensation. She felt wanted. This man wanted her like anyone else.

No.

She knew someone who wanted her, desired her and above all, loved her.

Miranda pushed him again. "Paul, stop!"

But he continued to kiss her.

She beat him on the shoulders. "Paul! Stop right now!"

"What?" He moved away from her. "I- I thought you wanted this!"

Miranda closed her eyes and sighed. "I thought it too. But I can't." She opened her eyes, tears falling down. "I can't do this to her. I can't."

"Do what? Who are you talking about?"

Miranda smiled. "I'm talking about the love of my life."

His eyes widened. "Oh, but… 'Her'?"

"Yes, her."

He frowned. "Um… So, is it true?"

"What it is true?"

"Um… Well… Everybody says that you had a young lover and was a female young lover."

Miranda was speechless. How did everybody know about it? She and Andrea were very careful, to not let anyone see them together, they went out a little and now that Andrea moved in, they don't need to go out as much. A dinner now and then, when Andrea asked her with those puppy brown eyes, they went to the cinema. Things like that. Things she was about to ruin forever.

"Well, yes. It is true. This fact about my private life will affect the new contract?"

"No, of course not. Neither this thing that was about to happen. You know I put professional life away from personal. And, I'll tell you, people have been commenting about this for a while."

"How long?"

"About six months. The bet is a young journalist from the Times." He smiled. "She is something else; if you don't mind I say that. She has talent and she is really beautiful."

Miranda blushed. "Um… Thanks."

"I can't tell you who the lucky one is."

"But I can. It's me." Her smiled widened. "It's me."

"Well, good luck, then."

They looked at each other, the silence wasn't really awkward, but…

"I should go."

"Yes."

"Take a look at the contract. You don't need to leave Runway, you know that, but think about it. Executive member AND Editor-in-chief maybe it will takes a lot from you. Not that I doubt you can't do both."

"I know, Paul. But you're right. It's time for a new, fresh face. And I already know who I want to train."

"Well, good night. Um… See you Monday, then."

"Yes. Good night, Paul. And thanks for telling me about… you know."

Paul just smiled back and closed the door.

Miranda sighed. Everybody knows about her and Andrea. Even before they started living together.

Andrea.

Her name and her face were glued in Miranda's mind.

_What did I do?_

At least, Andrea will get home tomorrow; she had time to get rid of the evidence of Paul on her skin. But now, she needed a rest. She went to the couch and lie down. Sleep came fast this time.

* * *

Miranda woke up exasperated. She didn't have any idea what time was, she needed to get home. Lucky for her, Roy was still waiting her. It still is his job, after all.

On her way home, Miranda thought about these last 27 months with Andrea. Of course they fought countless times, but they always made up. The young journalist melted her heart, in a way that no one else has before and she was sure no one else would do. Andrea always made her think about silly things like soul mates, they're made to each other. Deep inside, she believed those things for real. No one else makes her alive the way Andrea does.

No one makes Miranda laugh the way Andrea does. The way she laughed when they took Brooke, Patricia's growth, for a walk and the dog ran when Andrea was buying an ice cream and the ice cream just flew out of her hand. Or when she cried in Andrea's bed when she was unconscious due to an accident in the hippodrome; she was interviewing the winner when his horse kicked her over. Miranda only learned about of the accident when Andrea was already in hospital; she was the journalist's emergency contact.

Miranda wanted to slap her own face.

When she arrived home, she went directly to her bedroom to take a shower. She threw her gown in the trash and turned on the shower. Hot, very hot. She rubbed her skin hard, so there was no trace of Paul. She let out a sigh of relief when she remembered she stopped before he reached any intimate place.

She turned off the water and got out of the bathroom. When she looked at the closet, she knew someone had been in her bedroom. She put a skirt and a blouse on, staying in her robe was a no go, she didn't know who was in her house, if there was someone still here. Then she saw Andrea's bag in the closet. Andrea was home, but not in their bedroom. And her pillow was missing.

_Guestroom_.

What made Andrea go to the guestroom? Why?

* * *

"_I saw you two. I was at the party, Miranda."_

Andrea's words echoed in her head. She didn't even try to make her lover stay and listen to her. Andrea saw in her eyes what she did.

And this broke their hearts.

"_God. Never ever, dare come close to me again. Forget my name, my number, that day we met, forget that I exist!"_

How could she be so stupid? They're in love, always have been. Just because they weren't used to telling each other this, it doesn't mean they don't feel it. She knew, every time they made love Andrea tried to say something to her, but always refrained herself. They _made love_, for God's sake! And now Andrea was gone. When she realized she was totally, deeply, crazy in love with Andrea.

* * *

_I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_What you mean._

TBC


	3. Is This Real Love?

_Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long to be uploaded. Well, there it is. And thanks for all those reviews._

* * *

Nigel woke to a desperate knock on his door.

"Coming!"

Andy knew she didn't have anyone else she could turn to. Lily was out of the city and Doug knew about Miranda and _she _was the last subject Andy wanted to talk about.

Nigel fumbled with the door's locks and opened the door. When he saw Andy, she could tell that he was shocked.

"Six? What's happened?"

Andy fidgeted. "Um… I'm kinda homeless. I just need a place to sleep for tonight."

Nigel let her enter the apartment, but wasn't so convinced. "So, care to tell?"

"I know I owe you an explanation, but it's two in the morning, I just need some time to sleep. I'll tell everything in the morning."

"Please tell me you weren't running from police."

Andy actually laughed. "No, I'm not." She paused. "I'm just running from the devil."

"Okaaaay…" He looked around. "You can sleep in the couch, I don't have a guestroom, sorry."

"It's okay. Better than… Never mind."

"You need something else?"

"No, thanks. You've already done enough for me."

"Okay then. Sleep well. Thank goodness tomorrow, oops, today is Sunday, I don't need to put a foot at Elias-Clarke."

"I don't have to work either, breakfast is on me."

"Done." He clasped his hands together and smiled. "Good night."

"Good night, Nigel, and thanks again."

"You will thank me soon, when you tell me what happened."

* * *

Andy woke up about eight in the morning, felling a little dizzy, because she forgot to eat, of course. Nigel was nowhere to be seen, so she went to the bathroom with her necessities and brushed her teeth and combed her hair. Her eyes were a little less red, but she knew she was a mess, even if it didn't reflect on her face.

"You are a mess."

"Yeah, I know."

"Here," He handed her a big mug of coffee. "I was in the kitchen; I guess you didn't really pay attention."

"Sorry." She sipped. "Good morning, by the way."

Nigel smiled. They sat on the couch. Newspapers were on the center table and Andy took the _Times_. Just to open Page Six and cry like a baby again.

"Andy, please tell me what's wrong."

"Oh my God, it's in the papers already!"

"What?"

"Miranda and Paul."

"What?! No," Nigel took a look at the photo and read.

_Someone apparently melted the Ice Queen. See that? A real smile. Gee, I have to tell you that I'm happy for her. The gentleman is no one else than Paul Schultz, the new CEO of Elias-Clarke, and can we say that makes him Miranda's boss? A bluebird told us that the couple went upstairs and La Priestly left the party just before midnight. More "evidence" in page 7._

"Oh my goodness! What the hell?"

"I can't believe this!" Andy was so angry; she didn't realize she was telling Nigel everything. "I believed her; she said I was the only one!"

"Hey-"

"She said I was the only that mattered,"

"Andy-"

Andy took the newspaper from Nigel. "Selfish bitch I hate you! I hate you!"

"Andy!"

She began to cry. "I hate her, Nigel. I hate loving her! I hate me!" She covered her eyes with her hands, trying to hide the tears that insisted to fall. "I want to die!"

"Wait, you and… Miranda?"

Andy just nodded.

"Jesus, Andy, what the hell were you thinking? How long?"

"I wasn't thinking. Really. Well…" Andy cringed. "Two years?"

"What the-"

"No, don't. I just came here because you didn't know anything about it and I don't want to talk about her right now. I'm done."

"No, you're not. But I'll leave it."

Andy smiled a little. "Thanks." Then she remembered something. "Shit!"

"What?"

"My things are in the townhouse. I just picked up some clothes. My laptop and notepad are there. Well, at least I have-"

A ring.

"-my cellphone." She glanced at the screen and froze. "Miranda."

Nigel picked the mugs up and left, mouthing "good luck".

"Hello."

Miranda felt a ping in her belly. "Hello, Andrea."

"What you want?"

"Where are you?"

"Doesn't matter. Look, I need to come over. Um… my laptop is there and I'll need it. The other things-"

"Andrea, please come back." Miranda cut her off.

"-I'll pick up later. Or I'll send someone to pick."

Miranda closed her eyes. She wanted Andrea back home. No. Not wanted, needed. Right now. Although they had things they needed to talk about. "Please, we need to talk."

"Don't worry, Miranda. You don't need explain anything, Page Six already did."

"So you saw."

"And the whole of New York. I guess Mr Schultz won't like to know that you had a mistress."

"Is that you think you are to me?"

"No, I really think I'm nothing right now. I'm hurt, humiliated, disappointed." She could hear Andrea trying to not cry. This was like a knife in her heart. "You're killing me, Miranda."

This time, Miranda couldn't control her own tears. "Andrea, darling. Please come back."

"Tell me the truth, for once. I think I deserve it."

"I want to talk about this very thing with you, but not by phone. We can meet in anywhere, if you don't want to come to the townhouse. Just, please. Let me explain."

"I saw you two, going upstairs. I saw it. Let's just get over this."

"Andrea." Miranda knew she needed to do this. "Yes, we kissed." She heard a cry in the other end of the phone. "But that was all. I realized that I didn't want anyone else. I don't need anyone else."

"Yes, now you don't need. You already have your position at the board. You just use everyone to please you. When I was a good use in bed, I was there. Paul had a good use at Elias-Clarke. First to get rid of Irv, now to get you your new position. What else do you need? How many people you are going to use to get what you want?"

Nobody had hurt her so much like Andrea did in this moment. "No Andrea, I never used you, please. Two years, Andrea. Two years were nothing to you?"

"No Miranda. These two years were the best years of my life. A pity they were just an illusion."

"Andrea, I'm begging you. Please, don't leave me."

"Two years, Miranda. Two years hiding. Two years seeing you in the dark of the night. Two years being your dirty little secret."

"No, Andrea-"

"Goodbye, Miranda."

"Everybody knows about us." She said to nobody because Andrea had already hung up. "And I don't want hide my love for you anymore."

* * *

"Nigel, are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. You need be distracted. See, so many people to chat, to dance and to-"

"No."

"Whatever. I'm going to do all these things."

Andy smiled. "Go on. I'll be there."

"Seriously Andy. At least, get something to drink."

"Okay, now leave me alone."

"Okay, young lady."

Nigel vanished from in front of her in seconds and Andy asked for a vodka. _Getting drunk, good riddance. _Not that she would really get drunk. Not on a Sunday. But it was a party and you should have some fun, even if you are with a big heartache.

Andy had a few drinks and felt a little high. _Time to stop._ She strolled around the dance floor and stopped in a quieter place, almost near the entrance of the bathroom.

"Andy!"

She squinted and tried to recognize the person who was approaching with open arms.

The next second, her arms were full of Serena.

Pacing in her living room, Miranda was thinking back and forth about the text she'd received some minutes ago.

_She is in The 230 Rooftop Bar with me. Come over._

_N._

Miranda didn't need to think twice about who sent the text and who _she _was_. _She just needed to think what she would do if she spotted Andrea in the dance floor. Everybody knows about them, maybe they could dance-

Her cellphone rang again.

_If you are thinking about coming or not, stop thinking and come now. She won't leave alone, I can guarantee it._

Miranda jumped. She knew Andrea loved her and she was sure as hell she was in love with the journalist, but she also knew that Andrea and alcohol wasn't a good combination. She went upstairs and changed her clothes. She put the blue shirt that Andrea loved (and this was her second from the same line, because Andrea ripped the first) and the black Chanel skirt. This one was a gift from her lover, on their first anniversary. She fixed her makeup, perfume and put the black Prada pumps. These were brand new.

What better way to debut the shoes than kicking some ass?

Serena leaded the way to the bar and they sat down. Andy, this time, just asked for a Coke, but Serena asked for two Martinis and put half of one glass in Andy's Coke.

"That way is better."

Andy just smiled. "I've already had enough; I don't want to get drunk."

"Don't worry, this isn't too strong, it's mostly coke."

"So, what have you been doing lately?"

"Still at _Runway_, but I like what I do. I'm running the Beauty Department." Serena said, with a bright smile. "This is really great. You still at _Times_?"

"Yeah. Thank God I stopped covering the Sport section after the accident."

"Oh, I heard about it. How long were you unconscious?"

"Two days. Mostly because I was sedated. I broke a shoulder, but they didn't know if the damage was really dangerous, it was very close to my lung."

"Wow. I'm glad it wasn't." She paused and sipped her drink. "You know, I'm really glad to see you again."

"Me too." Andy smiled, shyly.

They kept talking about their jobs but, to Andy's relief, Serena avoided the 'Miranda' subject. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't waste any time thinking about it. She was just grateful.

About half an hour later, they both were on the dance floor, flowing with the song. Andy had her eyes closed, arms in the air. Serena looked at her and put a hand on her hip. Andy opened her eyes, but smiled at Serena, who tightened her grip.

The next song was a love song, but Serena didn't let her go, so she threw her arm around the blonde's neck. They smiled to each other and Serena pulled her close. They started moving again. The journalist rested her head on the other woman's shoulder and inhaled her perfume. It was sweet.

"Andy." She breathed.

Andy looked up. Serena was serious, but her green eyes were dark. Andy recognize instantly. Lust.

"Yes."

And then they kissed.

* * *

Miranda parked a block before the club. She spotted the club about five minutes after parking and entered. The place was for young people mostly, but she needed to find Andrea, so she hadn't the time to start feeling out of place. She saw Nigel with a couple, but neither were her lover. She went further, next to the bar, and then she saw Andrea and another woman, dancing. The song changed and she felt a cold air in her belly when they didn't part. Instead, the other woman pulled Andrea closer. Angry ran in her blood, moving her on.

_No, don't you dare touch my Andrea._

Too late.

"Andrea."

Andy glanced at her side.

A very angry Miranda, with tears in her eyes, was standing next to them.

* * *

_And now I need to know is this real love_

_Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

_When I look back and all the crazy fights we had_

_Like some kind of madness was taking control_

TBC

* * *

_You know, Madness is the song that I listened more since The 2nd Law was launched. See you soon!_


	4. Our Love is Just That

_So yeah, this is the last chapter and I really hope you like it because I'm off for awhile. My biggest thanks are to Hannah, my wonderful beta and to obsidiana402, who is always giving me thumbs up ^^ and thank you guys who reviewed and follow this story._

* * *

"Andrea."

"Hey, Miranda!" Andrea said back, that permanent smile on her face. "Ouch!" She seemed to not notice what kind of situation they were in. "So, what's up?"

"We need to talk." Miranda said, eying Andrea's company. "Hello, Serena. I guess Emily doesn't know where you are."

"Hi, Miranda. No, she doesn't and probably she doesn't care either."

Andrea looked confused. "You and Emily?" Serena nodded. "Oh. Um. Everything makes sense now, you know." She laughed and turned to Miranda again. "So, you want to join us?"

"Not right now." Andrea was clearly drunk. "Come with me, just a moment. Then, we can come back here, ok?"

"Uh, ok, I guess. You know, I always wanted to dance with you." Andrea laughed again.

"We will dance tonight."

"Wow! Okay."

The couple, or Miranda hoped they still were one, went to the bar. Andrea was less gracious than normal, which was kind of cute and-

"Stop ogling me!"

"Um… Sorry."

Andrea took a long sip of her drink and stared at Miranda, who was trying to find the words.

"What were you doing with Serena?" _No, no, shit. You did the same or worse, so, just shut up._

Andrea cringed. "Um… Dancing?"

"Yes, dancing." Miranda tried to regain her control. _Breathe, Miranda, breathe. Just forget what you saw._ "I came here to talk with you. I know I hurt you, but I want to repair this. I really want to try. I want… Us."

"Look. I have to say this, okay?"

Miranda's stomach retorted in a way she'd never felt before, her heart cringed. She nodded at Andrea to continue.

"In these two years, you've made my life a total mess, my days were up and down, according to your moods, and our relationship was ruled by your moods. I knew it would be this way, I knew you would be the death of my peace-"

"Andrea, I-"

"No, let me finish, please." Miranda nodded again. "You ruined every single of peacefulness that I had in my life. Today is the first day in two years that I can go out without thinking about what you were probably doing, if you were missing me, if you wanted me to be with you." She paused and closed her eyes. "And it sucks. I want to know what you are doing, if you are thinking about me, if you want me. I need to know what you want from me. I need to know what I mean to you."

Miranda stared, looking directly to Andrea's eyes. "Wait here."

"What? Miranda-"

The editor put a finger in those full lips, shutting Andrea up. "You need to know, don't you? I will tell you."

Andy stared in disbelief when Miranda _ran _at the DJ and told him something. Miranda never ever _run_. He looked at his laptop and then looked at her and smiled, giving her thumbs up. _What the hell?_

And then her new favorite song started to play.

_Ma-ma-ma-ma-ma madness…_

The journalist left her drink and stood up. Miranda took her by hand and led her to the dance floor.

_I, I can't get these memories out of my mind_

_And some kind of madness started to evolve_

Andy looked for Nigel and when she spotted him, she mouthed thank you.

"Get her, Six!" He mouthed back, raising his drink.

Miranda wrapped her arms around Andy's waist and buried her head in the crock of Andy's neck. Andy did the same and they began to move.

_I, I tried so hard to let you go_

_But some kind of madness is swallowing me whole_

They didn't talk, but Andy noticed Miranda murmuring something in her neck. She was afraid to ask the older woman to raise her voice until she realized that Miranda was humming the song. Andy's heart warmed and she smiled while her grip on Miranda's waist was harder.

Andy gave Matthew Bellamy's voice permission to lead their rhythm through the song.

_And now I need to know is this real love_

_Or is it just madness keeping us afloat?_

_And when I look back at all the crazy fights we had,_

_Like some kind of madness was taking control_

In this verse, Andy smiled and kissed the ivory shoulder next to her mouth. During the main verse, Andy's hands were roaming through Miranda's back. When the guitar solo began, they were cheek to cheek. Then, Miranda looked up and took Andy's head in her hands.

They looked at each other, their eyes seeing more than anyone could see. If Andy was already shocked, she hadn't seen anything yet, because to her great surprise, Miranda sang the next verse.

_And now I have finally seen the end_

_And I am not expecting you to care, no_

_But I have finally seen the light_

_And I have finally realized_

_I need your love_

"I need your love."

The next line was muffled by Andy's lips. If Miranda was willing to learn her favorite song, she was willing to spend the rest of her life without any bit of peace.

_Come to me, trust in your dream_

_Come on and rescue me._

_Yes I know, I can be wrong_

_Maybe I'm too headstrong_

_Our love is..._

_Madness_

* * *

They didn't know how they made it up to the townhouse nor did they know how they ended in the bed. All that mattered was the fact that Miranda had her lover back in her arms. They crawled in the bed, already naked, staring at each other, right in the eyes. Their hands were dancing around their bodies, probing, measuring, feeling, discovering, and loving each other.

Without neither closing their eyes nor blinking, Andrea opened her legs, exposing herself to Miranda. The editor put one leg between Andrea's and they both moaned.

"Oh God!"

"Mmm…"

Miranda reclaimed her lover lips in a breathtaking kiss, whilst their legs opened, bringing their hot centers together. Andrea's hand ran from Miranda's hair to her own sex, opening her labia and then doing the same with Miranda, this way, they would be rubbing each other right on the sensitive spot.

Miranda buried her head in the junction of Andrea's shoulder and neck and began to thrust. Slow, but firm thrusts. Andrea threw her arms around Miranda, grabbing her ass and thrusting against her. Miranda gave her pecks on the shoulder, neck and jaw line.

"Oh god, Andrea, I love you so much!"

When the words left her mouth, Miranda knew that was the truth, which was what Andrea needed to know. So, when Andrea just said "Oh fuck, yes!", she smiled. That was what all she needed to know.

* * *

Sometime later, both lying on the bed; Miranda was propped up on the headboard, with Andy on her stomach, between Miranda's legs, peppering kisses on her breasts and belly.

"So," Andy perched up, "how did you know that I like that song? How did you know the _lyrics_?"

Miranda smiled. "Well, you couldn't stop to listening to it since Caroline gave you the cd. It's quite easy to learn."

"Um. Er. Sorry." Andy giggled against the ivory skin she was lying on. "I love those guys so much."

"Love, huh? I am _so_ happy to know this." Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Oh, jealous much, are we?"

"Oh, shut up, Andrea!"

More giggles. "Caroline gave me it because I gave her a Green Day's t-shirt that I never wear. I bought it when I was… eighteen, I guess. But…" she stood up, but was on her knees and hands, "you know, I love British people."

"Emily will be _so glad_ to know." Miranda smiled.

"Ok, some British people. And I have one favorite that I love more than Matthew Bellamy." She sat on Miranda's lap and threw her arms around the editor neck. "Do you want to know who is?"

Miranda arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, it's a gorgeous lady, with the most beautiful blue eyes that I saw, and I love her white hair and I really love when she says "oh god, Andrea, harder!" It's so fucking sexy! "

Miranda slapped her ass and turned them, so Andy was in her back and Miranda above her.

"And I love when you do exactly what I want." Miranda pulled Andy in for another breathtaking kiss, when they parted, they were panting.

Andy leaned her forehead on Miranda's. "So, about Serena and Paul?"

"We needed this. I know it was the wrong thing to do, and you were with Serena because of what I did." Andy waited. "Listen, all these things that happened were just to show how we love each other. They were needed because we were uncertain of some things between us. I love you, Andrea, and I am not ashamed to say this out loud. I love you so much. And we are out."

"I know. I always knew."

"What?"

"Come on, Miranda! Ok, we didn't go out so much, and since I moved in, we go out twice a month or so. But everybody saw us together. We went to restaurants, the cinema and the opera. People _see_, you know?"

"Well, since Stephen, the only _news _with proof, and even that was wrong, was yesterday."

"Um… well. Not exactly."

"Care to explain?"

Andy left Miranda's lap and sat next to her. "They took some photos of us. But, I'm well known too and still in touch with low people, like I was when I started. So, as a favor now and then…" She bit her lip. "They called me first thing and I bought the photos. Then they were called when I needed them to do a real job. Most of them now have their own studio or covering real news. It's a little difficult to keep track, but I do my best."

"But, yesterday…"

"I was angry, sad. I didn't want to talk to anyone. The only call I got was yours."

"I am… impressed."

Andy returned to her previous position, on Miranda's lap. "And I'm so madly in love with you." They kissed.

"Well, now I know why you love that song so much."

Andy smiled. "Indeed."

_Our love is… madness…_

* * *

FIN


End file.
